The military ammunition (artillery shells, bombs, land mines, naval mines, and the like) are provided with bursting charges in shells made of steel and the like, for example.
The ammunition is treated by blasting, for example. The treatment method by the blasting does not need dismantling operations. Therefore, it is possible to treat ammunition and the like, which have become difficult to be dismantled due to deterioration over time, deformation, and the like in addition to ammunition and the like, which are in a good state of preservation. When a bomb having chemical agents hazardous to a human body is treated by this treatment method, almost all the chemical agents are decomposed in an ultra-high temperature and an ultra-high pressure field generated by an explosion. An example of such blast treatment is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
In a method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a treatment subject and an ANFO explosive are housed in a container, a sheet-shaped explosive and an initiation device are attached to the outside of the container, and the container is housed in a chamber. After the inside of the chamber is decompressed in a sealed state, the sheet-shaped explosive is initiated. The explosive energy of the initiated sheet-shaped explosive detonates the ANFO explosive. The explosive energy of the ANFO explosive detonates the treatment subject while detonating a bursting charge and the like, which are provided for the treatment subject.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-291514